Hart's Heart
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Got Little Mommy Doctor Mommy baby doll, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, and the NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) game Track & Field 2 on my mind lately. Here's a little oneshot that brings them all together. For Durbe The Barian.


**Hart's Heart: Caregiver and Playful Child**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Hi everyone. I'm going through tough times right now. Don't hesitate to ask in a PM.**

 **So there's a few things on my mind; Gameboy games and Accessories.**

 **Accessories: Doc's Mini Boomer & Konami HyperBoy**

 **To learn about these, go on YouTube and look up Gameboy Extravaganza 2: Accessories by Ashens.**

 **Gameboy Games: Killer Instinct 1 & 2, F-1 Race, Track & Field, NBA Jam, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan, and Ninja Gaiden Shadow.**

 **Then for whatever reason, I also keep thinking about Little Mommy Doctor Mommy baby doll; Blue-eyed blonde, caucasian.**

 **So, with the exception that it's a Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal story, and it's par the moment just so I get something written, it's basically me showing what I wish was going on in my life at the time... yet again.**

 **Need ideas for my Street Fighter Crossovers. Read my story: "Reading with the Street Fighters" for details.**

 **Please read and enjoy this one anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Gameboy belongs to Nintendo. HyperBoy belongs to Konami. And Little Mommy Doctor Mommy belongs to Mattel.**

 **This story takes place after the duel where Yuma, Shark, and Kite defeated Vector, who at that time was controlling Doctor Faker, and saved Hart.**

Hart seemed to be bouncing in his seat. He was so excited to be receiving his presents.

He opened Yuma's present first: A Nintendo Gameboy.

"Oh wow!" Hart exclaimed. "This looks like fun. Thanks Yuma."

"You deserve it, after what Vetrix did to you," Yuma said, winking at Hart.

"Hold on, Hart," Bronk said. "Here's a few games to play on it, and a special accessory." Bronk handed Hart two boxes, one larger than the other.

Upon opening the boxes, Hart found the smaller box had a few games in it; Track & Field, Ninja Gaiden Shadow, and F-1 Racing. The other box held a sizable looking machine.

"The Konami HyperBoy!" Bronk exclaimed with pleasure. "This should give your games a bigger, and better feel."

"Bigger indeed," Astral said, shaking his head. Bronk opened the box, and showed Hart how the HyperBoy worked.

"Just slide it in the hole on the back, and click the switch. Lights will come on so you can see, and stereo speakers so you can hear."

"In the end," aswell said, "Hart won't know what we got him yet."

"Not if you guys keep hogging the poor kid," Tori added, quickly placing another gift in Hart's hands. This one was from Tori, Flip Turner, and Cathy.

Hart opened the box to find a beautiful baby doll inside. She had hair of blonde, eyes of blue, and there was included what looked like a medical pack.

"Little Mommy Doctor Mommy," Tori explained.

"So on the flip side," Flip added, "you can show your softer side."

Hart began to cry.

"Thanks... *Sob* guys. I appreciate this *Sob* so much."

"Do not cry, Hart," Astral said, standing behind the tearful, yet happy child.

"I can't help it," Hart answered. "I'm... happy."

 **# # #**

Later, after everyone had left, (on request of Doctor Faker,) Hart was alone in his room trying to figure out Little Mommy Doctor Mommy. He pulled her hair up, and found a little switch on the nape of her neck.

"Oh, there it is."

He clicked the button, and she began coughing.

"I feel yucky," she said.

"Oh, right." Hart opened the medical pack and grabbed the medicine dropper and the thing you check her throat with.

"I got a sore throat," said Little Mommy. So Hart checked her throat. Then she asked: "Is it all red in there?"

"Yup," Hart replied.

"I feel hot," said Little Mommy. "Make it better, OK?"

"OK," Hart answered. "Let's check your temperature."

"Are you gonna check my ears?" the doll asked.

"Yup. Just about to," Hart replied. He stuck the thermometer in her ear and pressed the button. The image was the closed eyes and downward mouth; The sad fever face.

"Do I have a fever?" asked the baby.

"Yeah," Hart replied.

"Do I need the purple medicine?" Doctor Mommy doll asked.

"Yeah," Hart said gently. "Let's get you some medicine." He stuck the medicine dropper in her mouth. She made the, "Slurp, slurp, slurp", sound.

"Let's check your pulse!" Hart said, and grabbed the stethoscope. He plugged the buds in his ears, and pressed the red heart to her chest. It beeped, and a tiny LED light flashed in time to the beeping.

"Whoa! That's cold," said Doctor Mommy baby. Then she imitated her pulse by saying: "Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum!"

Hart giggled. "That's the sound your heart makes, baby," he said happily. "Your pulse is normal. Right on the button no less."

Hart then grabbed the Knee Knocker, and gently tapped her knee.

"That feels funny," giggled the doll.

"Reflexes are normal," Hart analyzed.

"We play now?" the doll asked.

"Not yet," Hart said. "Just need to give you a shot."

He then grabbed the needle to give her a Booster Shot, pretending it was a Flu Shot. But then he seemed to heat up himself.

"The baby always cries when the doctor does this," he murmured under his breath. He then gently stuck the needle into her left arm, just below her shoulder.

"I'm brave," said the baby. Hearing this, Hart breathed a heavy sigh of relief. In so doing, he let out the breath he apparently hadn't known he was holding.

"I feel all better," said the doll. Hart smiled, happy he could help her. He then gave her the bandage, and played a quick clapping game with her before turning her off.

 **# # #**

Later that night, Hart was in bed. He'd told Kite and Faker about how he'd helped Little Mommy Doctor Mommy get better, how he pretended the shot was a Flu Shot, and how he got nervous before giving her the shot.

 _"I'm so proud of you, my boy!"_ Faker had exclaimed, hugging Hart for all he was worth. Kite, while Hart would have preferred a hug, just flashed him a smile and a Thumbs Up.

After dinner, Hart had done the dishes. Then he brushed his teeth, said good night to his brother and dad, and went to his room to bed.

But something didn't feel quite right.

"That's it," he whispered, finally getting it. So he pulled out the Gameboy and HyperBoy, and began to play Track & Field.

Hart was enjoying the game, except maybe the lack of words. **(As NES games talked, but Gameboy ones didn't)** Then suddenly, he felt a hand gently grip his shoulder. Startled, he gasped as he looked up. The figure standing over him was his father, Doctor Faker.

Hart relaxed though, when he saw his father, smiling gently at him.

Faker gently unplugged the Gameboy from the HyperBoy, and handed Hart a device that magnified the screen, and with a click of a switch, gave light as to see in the dark. He also haanded Hart a pair of headphones.

"This will let you see better," he explained about the light/magnifier, "and these will let you hear better," he said of the headphones.

"I guess You and Kite didn't give me any, 'Recovery/Welcome Home Safe' gifts, huh Dad?" Hart asked innocently.

Faker Smiled.

"Consider the magnifier my gift, and the headphones from Kite."

Tearing up, Hart gently hugged his father. Gently, but with all he was worth, and then some.

"Thanks, Dad," he said between sobs.

"Enjoy your game, but don't stay up too late. You need your rest my boy." said Faker. He then stood up, walked to the door, and closed it behind him.

Hart played more Track & Field, loving the Olympic Games more and more, until he started to yasn. Then he turned off his game, stowed it away in his bedside nightstand drawer, and tucked in. Small, warm, gentle smile on his face, Hart eventually fell asleep.

 **End Notes: Short, I know. Cute, I well imagine. Lots of nice Reviews worth smiling over and reading over and over again? I certainly hope so!**

 **So I'm trying to figure out how to post, "Challenges", to fellow Authors. But here's what my challenge is:**

 **A story, likely a Bratz or Barbie story, or a Crossover with either Bratz or Barbie as part, (half at least,) of the equation. And it has to have:**

 **Teen Mothers. (Olympic Athletes, Cheerleaders, Nurses, or all of those.)**

 **Little babies. (Preferably girls between 5 weeks to 9 months old.)**

 **And if you so wish, with powers equal to those of: Sailor Moon, or Sakura from Street Fighter. (Or whoever you feel comfortable with.)**

 **PM me your story title after you post it, with the elements you used: Example: Barbie where, Barbie's an Olympic Gymnast/Baby Doctor/Cheerleader, and I'll try to score it, like they do in the Olympics. I've got the Olympics, and the NES game: Track & Field 2, on my mind a lot for some crazy reason.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Keelykelly: Your thing with Barbie, since I read your story: "Finding Who I Am", deserves at least a little credit for this little nugget of mine. Hope you read and enjoy it.**

 **Durbe the Barian: Your story: "Kite's Worst Nightmare" sort of gave me inspiration for this. I hope you get to read this. If not for your story, I'd probably still be working on this, but trying to make it a Bratz/Barbie Crossover.**

 **Hoping many readers accept my Challenge, and even challenge me to do a similar story to whatever they post up.**

 **Cheers and Best of Luck with my new Challenge!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
